


Calm down, Carmilla.

by strongfemalecharacter



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fear, Fluff, One Shot, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strongfemalecharacter/pseuds/strongfemalecharacter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Carmilla are relaxing in their dorm room when a nasty storm hits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm down, Carmilla.

Carmilla sat on the windowsill, nodding off to the sound of rain beating the sidewalk. As her head lolled and settled on the glass, there was a deafening crack and white light flooded the room. Carmilla yelped and lost her balance, falling in a heap near the mini fridge.  
Laura faced Carmilla from bed, wrapped from head to toe in a blanket. An episode of “Doctor Who” was playing on her laptop.

"You okay over there, Carm?" she asked, smirking.

Carmilla felt blood rush to her cheeks.

"Just f-fine, cupcake," Carmilla grumbled, as she stood and brushed herself off. 

Laura shrugged and, shoving a handful of popcorn into her mouth, returned to her show. Carmilla tried to shake her nerves as she filled a glass with blood and brought it to her lips. Lightning struck again mid-sip and Carmilla dropped the glass. Laura heard it clatter on the counter as the smell of blood filled the room. She turned again and quirked an eyebrow at Carmilla.

“Sorry,” she mumbled, avoiding Laura’s gaze as she wiped blood from the counter and floor. 

“It’s uh, no problem. But seriously, are you okay? Because-“

“Yes, I’m completely fine,” Carmilla snapped. She opened a dog-eared book from her shelf and plopped down on her bed. “No need to worry about me."

Laura nodded but watched Carmilla from the corner of her eye. She noticed Carmilla glance at her when lightning struck and how her knuckles had turned white from gripping the book.

“What are you watching?”

“Huh?”

“I said: what are you watching, cupcake?”

“Oh, uh, Doctor Who. It’s about this guy who… never mind you’d probably just think it’s silly.”

“No, that’s okay, go on.”

Laura paused the show, surprised at Carmilla’s interest. As she opened her mouth to speak, a clap of thunder rattled the furniture and Carmilla covered her face with the book and shuddered. When she lowered it she saw Laura watching her with concern and looked away. Carmilla listened to the rain and wind pound the window.

“Would you um… like to watch it with me?”

Sighing, Carmilla nodded and crossed the room. She pulled Laura’s yellow pillow to her chest and rested her chin on it, staring blankly at the screen.

“Comfortable?”

Carmilla nodded again and Laura pressed play. 

Laura felt Carmilla quake against her side at another round of lightning. Gently, she lifted her arm and pulled Carmilla into her side, bringing her under the blanket. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

LaFontaine swung open the door to Laura’s dorm, Perry fast on their heels.

“Hey, frosh, I -oh.”

“LaFontaine, what’s going –oh.”

Perry shooed Lafontaine away and slowly shut the door behind her. The laptop was pushed to the corner of Laura’s bed. Carmilla was curled into Laura’s side, and Laura’s chin rested on her head, both fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this pretty late and I'm going to come back and edit it more later. This took me an embarrassingly long time to complete. But I'm finally done! I would really appreciate some feedback. Thanks =)


End file.
